Chance
by gold.paperclips
Summary: Oneshot. TezukaOC. Stand-Alone Sequel to Do You Like Blue? I'll keep you in my heart if you'll keep me in yours.


Disclaimer: PoT does not belong to me.

Dedicated to all my readers, and all at Dudly's forum. (:

I hope it's not confusing.

Enjoy.

* * *

"Eh? You watch guy tennis, Hirose-san?" A young co-worker said, pleasantly surprised.

She raised an eyebrow.

"I used to play tennis, you know."

"And a mighty fine player at that, until she landed herself in a car crash." Another voice piped up, joining the conversation.

"Oh shut up Yuna." Hirose waved a hand at her irritably.

"This is how you treat a person who found you a job, a home and fed you for all these years? My goodness!" Yuna gestured in mock hurt.

Hirose rolled her eyes. "Go away now; I have work to do." The co-worker left obediently, but Yuna stayed, smiling cheerily.

"That includes you."

"Oh alright," Yuna raised her arms up in mock surrender before continuing, "Don't forget about the exciting match tonight; he seems to be doing great."

Hirose sighed inwardly.

_How can I not remembe__r?_

* * *

_A hand. So warm. A slow steady beeping._

_Tezuka?_

_She moved slightly. The hand that held her squeezed hers almost immediately._

"_Rae?" A deep voice near her ear whispered._

_She creaked open her eyes. The head that was near hers a moment ago shifted away, but his hand never left hers._

"_Doctor, she's awake!"_

_She could never forget the evident relief and worry in his voice._

* * *

"And Tezuka makes an excellent smash to seal off his opponent's fate and win the match! Congratulations!" The enthusiastic voice of emcee blasted through her speakers. The camera zoomed in on Tezuka, him having a small smile of victory. The fans cheered and screamed, and Hirose saw swarms of reporters moving up towards him, attempting to be the first to get their questions answered.

"Please, everyone! Move to the back room, and Tezuka can answer some questions for you." A man clad in black, most likely being his manager shouted towards the mob of reporters.

Tezuka nodded politely, the crowd making a path for him and the reporters that trailed behind. The scene cut immediately after, advertisements started to fill the screen. Hirose turned back to her laptop, typing leisurely while waiting.

"And now, the most-awaited interview with Tezuka Kunimitsu, an up-rising star who has taken pro tennis world by storm!" Her TV screen showed a plain room with several reporters and Tezuka sitting right at the front with his manager. The screen flashed constantly with the reporters' photo taking.

_By storm? More like a predicted appearance_.

"We heard that some coaches had already approached you when you were in middle school. Why did you take so long to enter the pro circuits?"

"I had other commitments to attend to."

"Which tournament do you plan on going for next?"

"The schedule has not been confirmed."

"Will you aim for a Grand Slam this year?"

"Most likely."

Hirose smiled. His answers were short and crisp as always.

_I seriously wonder how he maintains that face with all the flashing._

"Would you like to tell us who you would like to thank?"

"My family and my friends."

"Could you elaborate more on that, a girlfriend for example?"

The whole room quieted for a moment. Hirose smiled, knowing that every smitten girl watching this would be with baited breath.

_I'm sorry, but I'm will not disclose such information._

Tezuka shut his eyes for a moment, then said, "I'm sorry, but I'm will not disclose such information."

_Bingo._

"Ahem. This concludes our session today, everyone. Thank you all for listening, and now Tezuka has to take his leave, if you'll excuse us." His manager spoke into the mike over the chatter, Tezuka bowing before taking his leave.

The flashes started up almost immediately. The doors opened, and he was greeted by loud cheering as he strode across the car park to where the car prepared for him was. The scene changed abruptly to the enthusiastic emcee once more.

"And now, we shall focus on another match by –" Hirose switched the TV off, feeling bored.

_How long has it been since we __last met_?

* * *

_The door opened. Hirose looked up to see Tezuka bowing slightly. She frowned and hid under the blankets._

"_Go away," _she_ said bitterly._

_Tezuka remained silent as he moved around the room, changing the flowers in the vase with the white lilies he had brought along with him. With that complete, he sat down on a stool at her bedside. _

_A silent battle ensued._

"……"

"_I told you to go away!" Impatient, Hirose flung her blankets away and shouted at him._

"_You should eat your meals regularly_._" There was a clear hint of disapproval in his voice._

"_What do you know!" She snarled at him, "You don't know how I feel!" _

"_I do."_

_She gripped the pillows and threw them at him._

"_You don't! It's different! Go away! Leave me alone!" Another crash, and a vase lay broken next to the wall. Tezuka remained undaunted however, moving forward to pull her into an embrace._

"_It'll be alright."_

"_Nev–"_

_He stared at her straight in the eyes. Hirose stopped struggling almost immediately, lying limp in his arms. Looking in those dark brown depths, she couldn't help but feel that calmness washing over her. Gripping his sleeves tight, she leaned forward and cried._

"_It's forever, Tezuka… Why?"_

_Tezuka hugged her back, shifting his gaze to the cast her right leg was in. Outside, the nurses who were watching in fear gave sighs of relief._

"_Poor thing. She was lucky to survive in one piece, with her leg all squashed up like that."_

"_Play competitive tennis? She can't even walk properly anymore."_

"_What a pity, indeed."_

* * *

"Your leg's recovery seems to be doing fine, Hirose-san. Looks like you have been doing your exercises regularly," The doctor chuckled from his end of the table.

"Thank you."

"How is he? The man who always came for your rehab sessions,"

Hirose smiled. "He is currently playing tennis, Doctor."

"I was worried that you might stop coming if he wasn't around," The doctor replied jokingly.

"You mean I'm not enough, Doctor?" Yuna piped up.

"No, just that Hirose-san always becomes more cooperative when he's around."

"Hah! Even the doctor knows how docile you become around hi – Ouch! Don't kick me!"

"Now now, your leg is not fully capable of kicking people yet. Be careful," The doctor cautioned.

"Yes, Doctor."

"I'll record down all the times you've bullied me, then when he comes, I'll tell him! Then you'll be in big trouble!" Yuna jeered.

"I'll tell Atobe that you hid his favourite wine in the office."

"…!"

Hirose gave a victorious smile, while the doctor laughed out loud in the background.

_How I miss him._

* * *

"_Up, down. Up, down." Tezuka moved her leg slowly and carefully. _

"_It's no use," Hirose pushed his hands away. "Even if it gets better, I won't be able to play anymore."_

_As if he hadn't heard anything, he stood up and unzipped his tennis bag. Taking out two rackets and a ball, he handed one to her, while he stood further away. Hitting the tennis ball lightly, the ball bounced off and landed neatly on hers. _

"_You will play again." Tezuka stated._

* * *

_Pokk. Pokk. Pokk._

The racket felt much at home in her grasp, just like how comfortable she was on a tennis court. Her opponent made contact with the ball, sending it to the far right of the court. He looked shocked for a moment, suddenly remembering that he was not supposed to hit the ball away from her. The surprise changed to amazement as he saw the ball quickly make its way back to her racket.

"Tezuka Zone…"

Hirose grinned. Stopping the ball lightly, she made her way to the bench.

"You two are the same, always using that move on Ore-Sama," He huffed.

"Too bad," Hirose shrugged. "If I don't use it, how I am supposed to hit all those balls?"

"Tch. You still play very well. I guess you've gotten used to that leg?"

"It's been what, five years? What do you expect, Atobe? And it's all thanks to him that I actually played again."

Atobe flicked his hair pompously.

"Skill is not taught. It is either talent, or given through experience."

Hirose deadpanned. "…O-kay..."

"And now, Ore-Sama needs to get back to the office. See you later," Atobe put down the phone and waved to Kabaji, who promptly picked up his tennis bag and trailed behind him.

"See you."

_Let's not say goodbye._

* * *

"_It's strange, how fate works," Hirose smiled as she walked beside him. "Two years ago, you saw me off to Germany from this airport." _

"_Hn."_

"_And now it's my turn. Only this time, I don't know how long you'll be gone."_

"_I could stay." _

"_No, you've delayed your debut long enough. It's time to fulfill your dream."_

_He gave her smaller trembling hand a squeeze._

"_I won't take long."_

"_You…will keep me in your heart, yes?"_

"_If you'll keep me in yours,"_ c_ame his answer, swift and definite._

"_Then, till we meet again." She leaned her head on his shoulder._

"_Hn." Cupping her face, he closed the distance between their lips._

_He was really glad that he had to board the plane right after that; the cheering and whooping his teammates were making attracted way too much attention. _

"_2o laps!"_

"_Hai!" They chorused._

* * *

The manager gave a deep bow before making his way to the mike in front. The crowd hushed to hear what he had to say, since he had arranged for the session with the reporters so suddenly.

"It is of my deepest apologies, but due to personal reasons, Tezuka has decided to retire from tennis."

The effect was spontaneous. His fans went into an uproar, the reporters started to shoot him questions as he made his leave. In the crowd however, there were others who were much more nonchalant about the situation.

"To retire after just winning the Grand Slam seven times in a row, I cannot believe, I really can't."

"Fssh…"

"Maa, that's because something more precious is waiting for him."

"Mada mada dane."

"But where's he now, nya?"

"Saa… on a plane back home, perhaps?"

"Probability… 100 percent."

* * *

Hirose stared at the magazine in disbelief. The article stated "due to personal reasons", and had a lot of speculation regarding his sudden retirement, but Hirose couldn't care less. What had caught her attention was the photo of him being shielded from the mob of reporters and fans at his interview session just a day ago.

_Why?_

The door opened, and Hirose turned her head. A familiar blob of messy brown hair appeared, and the same brown eyes caught hers. He pulled his luggage into the house and closed the door.

Hirose dropped the magazine she had been holding on to. He simply moved forward wrap his arms around that slender waist, eyes still dead locked to hers.

"I'm home,"

A tear rolled down her cheek as she removed his spectacles. Pulling him down, she pressed her lips against his.

_Welcome home._

fin.

Notes:

1. Hirose's car crash occurred one year after _Do You Like Blue_, about fifteen years of age. Tezuka delayed his training to become a pro in Germany for one year.

2. Tezuka played professionally for about 12 years. He retired partly because of her, and because of his arm.


End file.
